


Mark Harmon at the Cinerama Dome

by flippyspoon



Series: Pour Some Sugar on Me [28]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon





	Mark Harmon at the Cinerama Dome

The day was grey which worked out since Steve had had felt grey inside and out since Billy had left. Yet when he pulled up in the driveway he found himself parked behind a familiar Camaro and his heart thudded in his chest. Billy had gone to California six months ago.

Billy hadn’t asked Steve to go with him and Steve hadn’t really expected him to. They just hadn’t been together very long and running off to California wasn’t really the kind of thing a Steve Harrington did. A voice in his head told him over and over that falling in love with Billy Hargrove really wasn’t the kind of thing a Steve Harrington did and anyway hadn’t Steve Harrington been pretty much rewritten ever since that night he’d fought a demogorgon at Jonathan Byers’ house?

His relationship with Billy had been chaotic, passionate, short-lived, weirdly satisfying…

Steve was in no way over it. Everything was a dull ache until he could talk to Billy on the phone for too short a time because his parents kept complaining about the long distance charges. The conversations hurt too and there always seemed to be a hundred things left unsaid.

He’d had no idea it would hurt this much.

Now he got out of the car and there Billy was, rising from the front steps looking tan and beautiful in a blue v-neck t-shirt that made his ocean eyes yet brighter.  
“Billy,” Steve said. His legs felt like jello.

Billy stuck his hands in his back pockets. He’d cut his hair to his shoulders. It looked great. He looked great. He looked better than he ever had. Steve’s heart hurt.

“Hey, pretty boy,” Billy said, his smile like a cracked plate.

“What…how are you here? Max didn’t say… It’s only been… How are you here?”

Billy was rocking back and forth on his feet, half swaying towards Steve who crossed his arms that ached to throw themselves around Billy.

Billy cleared his throat and said, “I had to come back. I forgot something.”

“Y-you forgot something?” Steve’s voice pitched too high. It was hard to concentrate on the conversation. He was dizzy. “Um, why didn’t you have Max ship it out or I could have-”

“I forgot you,” Billy said. “You’re what I forgot.”

“Me,” Steve whispered.

“I always thought of home as California,” Billy said. “I thought… I thought even without you, I’d be happy to be out of here, ya know? Away from the old man and goddamn Hawkins. Away from… And I saw all my old buddies again, got a place and an okay job and it’s… It’s _shit_ , Steve!”

“It’s shit?” Steve repeated.

“You’re missing!” Billy said, as if it was somehow Steve’s fault. “When I’m at the beach, you’re supposed to be there, laid out next to me, you’re supposed to be in my bed, in my room. You’re supposed to be there with me and you’re missing! It’s not home at all without you! And I saw Mark Harmon at the Cinerama Dome last weekend and I didn’t care because you weren’t there to see him too! Nothing even feels real without you, Steve! Plus my friends get so annoyed by how much I talk about you sometimes!”

“Oh,” Steve said, feeling stupid. “Well…”

“Well?” Billy said. “Are you coming? You better be coming!”

“Wha…” Steve threw up his hands. “Let me get this straight, you take off, you don’t even bring up the subject of me going with you! You’re gone for six months and now you expect me to just drop everything and come with you to California because you’re madly in love with me or something? Are you serious?”

“Yes,” Billy said. His jaw was clenched but his eyes were wide with fear, Steve saw.

“Okay thank God,” Steve said, throwing his arms around his boyfriend. “I’m just making sure.”

“So you’re coming?” Billy said, holding him so tightly that hurt in the best way.

“Hell yes,” Steve whispered, before getting his first Billy kiss in six long months. “I love Mark Harmon.”


End file.
